Taking Matters Into Our Own Hands
by Simply Pirate
Summary: After reading Fang: A Maximum Ride Novel, Marlene and October decide to take matters into their own hands. Oneshot. Please read 'In Maximum Ride' first. SPOILERS FOR BOOK 6!


**Despite the fact that I was on an island in the middle of nowhere with next to no stores and they don't sell books anywhere, I managed to get Fang. How special am I?**

**The. Book. Sucks. I have lost all respect for JP. Gr. **

**So... yeah. Wrote a little oneshot. By myself. O.O Wow. I know I should be working on my visual presentation.... O.O **

**Enjoy! Please don't spoil anything about the ending of the book for me and don't complain if I've spoiled anything for you. You were warned. **

**-October  
**

* * *

October growled and slammed the book down on the bed, revealing the way-too-hot guy on the cover. It looks could kill, then this book would be bursting into flames right about then.

She flipped over onto her stomach and dragged her laptop towards her, flipping up the cover and signing into her email-chat.

October: Marlene? You had better be there.

Marlene: Or else what?

October: Good. We have a problem.

Marlene: *sigh* It's Fang, isn't it?

October: Well, duh.

Marlene: I know… he's turned into such a wimpy character! And then at the end-

October: Shut up! I haven't finished it yet! And I was talking about the whole book, not just Fang.

Marlene: THE ENTIRE BOOK SUCKS!

October: Exactly. So to please all the fans, we must do something.

Marlene: INTO THE BOOK!

October smiled evilly and shut the laptop. Then she poofed into the book. (Haha, do you seriously think I would tell you how we get into books? Yeah, right.)

When October opened her eyes, she saw Marlene appear next to her at the top of the cliff she was standing on. They nodded gravely at each other.

"Off to our epic journey to save the lives of fans all around the world." Marlene said, and they jumped off the cliff.

Now, if you haven't already read 'In Maximum Ride', you will just think that Marlene and October are suicidal. Well, they're not. And if you don't already know their deal, well, what are you still doing here?! Shoo!

They touched down at the Flock's house in just a few minutes, ready to do their job. October kicked the door, then ended up groaning and clutching her foot as Marlene used her wicked-awesomesauce karate skills to kick it down instead.

"Erasers!" Gazzy shouted as they stormed into the house, guns held high.

"Nobody move or protest!" October yelled.

"Wait, they're not Erasers!" Nudge said in confusion.

"I recognize you from somewhere…" Max said suspiciously.

"We're in book one. Kinda." October explained, her hair whipping in the air even though there was 1. No wind and 2. Nobody else's except Marlene's was.

"What do you want?" Fang growled, at October's gunpoint.

"It's for your own good." October said, kicking a balloon that was hovering around her ankles.

"You'll thank us later!" Marlene said. October turned and, before Max could do anything, shot Angel in the chest. The birthday cake the little girl had held smashed to the floor as she tottered for a second, then fell.

"ANGEL!" everybody screamed, running towards her. Fang advanced towards the two girls until they raised their guns to him.

"Don't move, Fang." Marlene growled, glaring pointy daggers at him. He nodded warily; anybody would if they had gotten that Look.

"Yo, Iggy." October called. He turned to look at her from his position above Angel.

"Get out." He growled. October smiled.

"You're so perfect." She sighed then holstered the gun.

"Well, our work here is done." Marlene said walking out the door. October blew Iggy a kiss before following. They stood on the porch, looking impressive as the sun set in front of them.

"Isn't it morning?" October asked in confusion. Marlene shrugged.

"Meh. Sunset is more impressive." She replied. October smiled and copied Marlene, hands on hips, staring into the distance.

"We done yet?" Marlene murmured. October shook her head no.

"One more second…" she muttered.

"ROCK STAR POSE!" they yelled together then sprang together, backs leaning against each other's and arms folded.

"Yeah, we're awesome."

* * *

**Ever thought that you spending 45 seconds to write a review could put a smile on someones face?**


End file.
